There is Only Passion
by SweeTarts151
Summary: Sith and Jedi are stories told to children at night, either to give fear or hope. Rachel Berry finds the difference between the two order in her journey as a force sensitive human caught in the crossfire.


**THERE IS ONLY PASSION**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: This is a Jedi Glee AU. It will be a muti-chaptered fic**

The Sith apprentice, soon to be Lord was traveling along the streets. He could feel the dark emotions. Anger. Fear. Hate. They clung to the streets like dyes. The man wore a dark hooded cape, light saber hidden under. His eyes were scanning. Always scanning. Looking for Jedi. Feeling for Jedi. Something touched his force. He had always been force sensitive. Feeling emotions. Feeling other that had the force. He followed the tugging in his gut until he made it to a run down little shack. Inside a girl was singing. Passion filling her voice. '_Peace is a lie. There is only passion.'_ The first sentence of the Sith Code rang through his head. This girl had enough passion to fill three Sith Lords. She would make a great apprentice. He pushed the force out. Searching. In the house he found one man. He was full of fear. Under it was worry. And late, almost faded was trepidation from someone else.

He shoves his feet against the ground and the force pushes him higher. He sits on the roof of a shack across from the passion filled girl. Watching her. Feeling the strength that would come from her. She would make a good apprentice indeed. Another man sneaks into the house and the Sith feels the relief. The little girl squeals in happiness as she tackles the man. He could feel the love between the three of them and scowls in envy. He listens quietly as the speak. The larger darker male has a hint of pain under the happiness. "I paid them off but they want double next week." The little girl sat humming quietly.

"We can barely afford to feed ourselves!" The shorter man's voice was shrill and caught the girls attention. They were quiet until she started humming agin in the next room.

The Sith apprentice smirked. This would be easy. Give her something to hate. He pulled out the bag of money sitting on his hip tossing a coin in the air he hopped off the roof and moved to the shadiest part of town. Where fear stuck like cheap perfume. Flipping the coins he walked to the man he knew ran the town. "I need a favor." He tosses the coins onto the table.

The man scowls before looking up. His skin is a pale color and his eyes bloodshot. "What makes you think I want to do you a favor?"

With a twitch of his wrist, his saber activates. The red creates a glow across the room. "Because that was me asking nicely."

The man rolls his eyes. "Who do you need dead?"

The sith grins. "Two men at the end of Hollows Way. Human. One big. Dark skin. The other pale and glasses." He stares into bloodshot eyes. "Do not touch the girl."

The man scowls. "Pity. Such a cute thing." He rolls the coins around in his hands. "They still owe 4."

The Sith tilts his head and smirks. "I'm sure I can make it worth your while. Bring me the girl unharmed and you'll get triple that."

A pale hand is stuck out and the Sith shakes it with a scowl. He vanishes into the night across the rooftops. Waiting outside the girl's house. The plan forms in his mind as he waits. She was maybe four. Tiny little thing. He could already feel the way the force touched her. She'd make a wonderful Jedi. But an even better Sith. That passion was rare. He watches as the goons show up. Feels as they torture the men in front of the girl. The girl fights back. He can feel the force whipping around her and when the bloodshot leader tosses her against the wall he steps in. His saber activates and he kills them. Fast. Efficient. The girl trembles in the corner. Fear evident. "Why are you afraid of me?" He questions. Knowing he needs to play this right.

"You're a Sith. I have heard stories about you. Sith are bad and evil." Her voice trembles but she stands tall against the wall. Her words are articulate and he briefly wonders how old she is, she looks four but sounds older.

"I saved your life. Does that seem evil?" He questions as he slips his saber back onto his belt. He walks over to the fathers. They're dead and the sight is gory.

"No that doesn't seem evil at all. Why would you save me?" She trembles against the wall as her eyes find her fathers.

"I felt you use the force." She tilts her head and he smiles." He flicks his wrist and a pencil floats. "The force is many thing. It is based on the person. Each has a type to work off of. Where you can move objects. Push yourself to jump higher. Stop a fall. Shove a bad man away."

She looks down at her hands. "I have The Force?" Her eyes sparkle. "Does that mean I can be a Jedi?"

He sighs and tilts his head. "Would you like to know a secret?" She nods her head. "I can feel your passion. It is strong. Jedi's don't like passion. There code Begins with this. '_There is no emotion.'_ I can feel your emotions. They rule you. Jedi's will suppress that but Sith's, we thrive on emotions." He watches as it seems to set in. "How do you feel right now?" She gives him a skeptical look. He smirks. "I can feel your emotions but I want you to say them. Admit them out loud."

She trembles as she looks to her fathers. "Angry. Scared. Weak. Sad."

He nods. "Do you know what will happen when you are found or his crew comes to collect you?" He can feel the terror eating away at her. Good. She knew.

She swallows. "They'll sell me. Or kill me."

He nods. "And you'll be trapped like those girls at the Blue Dragon." She nods and her hand trembles. "How would you feel then? How do you think they feel?"

"Trapped. Scared." Her voice trembles but she continues to look at him.

"Do you want to hear the Sith Code?" She nods and he holds his smirk as he stands tall. "_Peace is an lie. There is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through Power I gain victory. Through victory my chains will be broken and the force shall set me free.' _Do you want to be free child?"

"Yes. I want to be free. I want to live." Her voice is strong.

"Then say goodbye to this life. Everything you've know is gone. I am sorry for that but we must go before his men come to check on him." He holds out his hand and she steps forward.

She shakes it. "Rachel Barbra Berry. Age six."

"Drax. Age eighteen." He pulls his hood off and the girl barely holds in her gasp. His skins is a bright blue. Eyes bright red and hair jet black. It is cut close to his head except for one braid off the left temple. He grins at her. Bright white teeth visible. "I'm a Chiss and one of the youngest Sith. You my dear may just fill my spot." He smiles at her and her eyes seem to brighten.

She looks back to her fathers. "Am I allowed to bring something with me." He tilts his head thinking before nodding. She would need a reminder for her anger. Her pain. A token would be the perfect trigger. She steps forward and pulls both of her fathers rings off. Her fingers tremble as she loops the around a necklace with a star on it.

He holds out his hand again. "You won't need anything else. The police will find them and bury them. Nothing is left for you here. I promise you you will get what you want. I can train you. We can get revenge."

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry Age Six<p>

The girl sits on the space ship. Her fingers play with the rings on her necklace. They were the last things she had left of her father. Her small brown eyes turn to Draxx. The man who had saved her. Her fathers had never let her out of the house for long. Never before had she seen an alien quite like him. Bright skin. So blue it reminded her of the skies in her history books. The books she forgot to return from the library. Draxx's red eyes turn to her and he nods. She stares out the window until sleep pulls her into its depths.

She trembles as she watches her fathers die over and over again in her nightmare. She couldn't save them. No matter how much force she used. She always saw their lifeless eyes before the nightmare started again. Draxx watches her. Feeling her emotions. A pencil began levitating near her and spinning like a top. Draxx grinned. She would be the strongest Sith yet. Stronger than Morla's apprentice. Stronger than Draxx.

The Dark Lord would be proud of him. Rachel would be his apprentice. He would become a Lord. The only Lord with an apprentice. Only Sith Master's had Apprentices.

The planet comes into view, hidden by asteroids. He deftly maneuvers around them and smirks at Rachel's awed face. They land and he looks at the girl. They both would rise in the ranks faster than anyone before. "Do not show fear." He grips her shoulders. "Emotions set us free but we need to be strong. Our strength is our saving grace." The six year old nods before Draxx nods. His face turns grim. He was eighteen. This would be a great challenge. They both would either die or Draxx would get what he wanted. Or someone else would steal his apprentice.

They walk off the ship and Rachel stands as tall as a tiny six year old can. They walk the path to the temple and through the training fields. Morla is there with her apprentice. Morla's eyes watch the child. Feeling the power. The sith's inside the temple stare at the two as they walk past. Feeling the way the force seemed to bend around the girl. Draxx bowed before two guards and Rachel does the same without hesitation. Her heart thuds against her ribcage but she holds her fear in. "We seek audience with the Dark Lord."

The guards stare at the two of them. "What business do you have with the Dark Lord?"

Draxx clenches his jaw before speaking. "I have found a child with strong ties to the force. Her passion is unlike any I have seen. Her connection surpassing two year students."

The guards stare at them for a minute. "Very well . You may see the Dark Lord." They step aside and Rachel follows Draxx into a room. In a chair there is a shadow. Curtains hide the face, the body.

The chair swivels and a voice resounds around the room. "Why do you have apprentice Draxx."

"I have found a child with ties to the force like no other. Even now it is strong."

The dark Lord sighs. "I can feel it. What of it?"

"I believe with training she could be great. Help us in our cause."

The Dark Lord laughs. "And what? You'll be her master?"

Draxx stands taller. "Yes. I am one of the youngest in your ranks. I am one step from becoming a Lord. All I need is the battle. I can train her then."

The Dark Lord laughs again. "Only Sith Masters train apprentices."

"Then I will become a master. With my teachings she could become one of the greatest Sith ever to live. Anyone else will screw up her balance with the force." Draxx's blue face is devoid of emotion, Rachel keeps her face clear. Watching the two of them.

"And why do you believe this Apprentice Draxx." The Dark Lord's voice is bored.

"Because her force is tied into her passion. Her emotions. Let me train her. I'm the only one who deals in force emotions. I'm perfect to train her."

The Dark Lord waves a hand. "Fine then. Show you are worthy of becoming a Lord. You will fight one of the Masters tomorrow. Win and you become a Lord. Then you will be a Master once this young one becomes your apprentice. Do not dissapoint me."

"Thank you Dark Lord." Draxx's voice is even.

Rachel looks at him before bowing low. "Thank you Dark Lord."

The Dark Lord laughs. "I like her already. Claim her as your apprentice before someone else does. I would hate to see this potential lost Draxx."

Draxx bows again and they turn and leave. They continue down the hall until Draxx opens a door. He ushers Rachel in and sighs loudly. Rachel looks to him. "Is everything alright?"

He grins. "Everything is perfect. After tomorrow your training will begin. True training. Right now we can work on you connection with the force." He feels her sadness as she pulls at the necklace. "There is no time for grieving. You must learn to defend yourself. Being a Sith is dangerous. Other apprentices will challenge you." She nods and he sits crosslegged on the floor. "Do what I do." She listens and folds her own legs under her. "Focus on that emotion you felt. The one where you used the force." He felt her anger. Her fear and he smiled. "Good. Soon you will use the force without needing to think on memories. On emotions. Emotions just make it stronger. Focus on floating." The girl follows his instructions. Her brows furrow. "Think of the force pushing from you against the floor. It is nothing but an extension of yourself." He watches as she wavers. Two minutes pass until she finally begins to float. Two inches. Three. Six. Eight. eleven. Then two feet. Two and a half. Three. He watches as she floats and floats before she bangs her head on the ceiling. Her concentration is broken and she falls to the ground.

She waits for Draxx to catch her but she slams into the ground. Tears prick her eyes. Pain and anger clear in them. "Why didn't you catch me? Use the force to stop me from hitting the ground?"

He tilts his head. "Why would I do that?" She clenches her jaw. "When you can do it yourself?" He tilts his head. "You need to learn. The force is strong but you can't rely on others to save you. I will teach you but you always rely on yourself first. You trust no one but yourself."

"Why can't I trust you? You saved me." Her voice is that of a confused child.

"Because one day I will break that trust if you give it to me. That is all anyone can do. Trust is a lie. You only rely on yourself. I will be your teacher. I will teach you, but I can't save you when you can do it yourself." His bright red eyes bore into soft brown.

The girl fights tears but nods. She begins floating again and stops at the height Draxx is floating at. He feels pride. It took weeks and months for some to learn this. Her tie to the force was strong. "This is where you focus on ties to the force. Meditate. All force users do this. It strengthens the connection. Feel for the force. It is everywhere. It bends around you. Everything has force but only some can access it. The sooner you realize that the stronger you will be." They float for hours. Meditating.

Draxx's feet touch the ground without a sound. "What're you doing?" Rachel's voice is soft yet her eyes are closed. She felt the force softly drop him to the ground. She was a quick learner.

He grins. "It is time to sleep. I have to fight tomorrow."

"Why?" She opens her eyes and looks to him.

"Because I need to become a Lord before I can be your Master. I have to show my worth." He pulls a bed down from the wall.

"Will you die?" Her eyes are soft. Concerned. He needs to keep her from growing attached to him.

"There's always a possibility, but all force users know this. There is no death. Only the force. When I die my force will be shot out into the universe. I will aid other Sith's. My force will find a way back here. In another body or used by another Sith. If I die. I die." He drops a pillow onto the floor before setting a blanket there. "Sleep. They will soon assign us a room with two beds once I am your master."

The girl collapses onto the floor. Curling into the pillow. She falls asleep quickly and Draxx falls asleep.

* * *

><p>He feels a shift in the force. Anger and Jealousy. He rolls off the bed and uses the force to shove the person away. In front of him stands Master Iun. His teeth are bared. His light saber activates and Draxx rolls his shoulders as Rachel opens her eyes and shoves herself away from the Master. She stands crouched beside Draxx. "The girl can't interfere." Iun's voice is a low rumble.<p>

"Then let's take this out of my room. Rachel don't help me." The girl nods to him and he smirks before running forward. Iun flips backwards and out the door. Draxx can feel Rachel following them. Iun uses the force to pull rocks away from the wall. They fly towards Draxx and he grins. Easily dodging them. He still leaves his light saber sheathed. Toying with Iun would be fun. Iun gets angrier and angrier the more Draxx fights back without a lightsaber. Dodging and using his surrounding. Until finally Draxx pulls out his light saber. He spins away from Iun before jumping forward, the force shoving against the wall, allowing him to pick up speed. The sabers touch and Rachel watches in rapt attention. Picking up techniques. Her fathers always said she was a visual and auditory learner.

Draxx taunts Iun until he pins Iun against a wall. Saber digging into the flesh of Iun throat. Iun's light saber is in Draxx's other hand. There is clapping. Draxx doesn't let up. A curtain moves and the Dark Lord sits behind the other curtain. "My Dear Draxx. You are now a Lord. What will you do?" Draxx smirks before chopping Iun's head off. "Well that's seems like a step into the olden days when apprentices killed their masters."

Draxx bows. "He was planning to kill me in my sleep tonight. Steal my apprentice. I will not allow that to happen when it can be prevented Dark Lord."

"Dear Draxx, so smart. You are the human Rachel's Master. Train her well. I have plans for the child."

Draxx turns to Rachel. She has a conflicted look in her eyes. They head to another room. A bigger room with two beds. "Why did you kill him?"

Draxx puts away both the lightsabers. "He was going to take you from me and kill me. You are my apprentice. No one will touch you."

She nods. "Yes Master Draxx."

He smirks and pats her shoulder. "Kid, you and I are going to go down in history."

* * *

><p>Rachel Age Seven<p>

The brown haired human practices hand to hand combat against her Master. Her black robes flow around her small frame. Her eyes are bright like fire. Draxx grins. His own red eyes slightly dulled. The oxygen here was weak. His skin and eye color dulled under less oxygenated planets. He dodges his prodigy's moves and retaliates. They can't land a hit on one another. The only time they touch is when they block. Rachel would soon surpass him. And he was one of the bests. He still got the upper hand when attacking her left side, but they were working on that. The young girls lung capacity was strong, she was stronger than ever. The little oxygen gave her trouble the first few weeks when she was six but a year had given her strength.

Draxx strikes her hard in her left rib cage. The girl grunts and spins around. He can feel the anger in her. He dodges easily. "Remember Rachel, anger fuels your force. Gives you strength but too much blinds you. Remember." The girls sighs and he can feel it hiding under her. She could control them like no other. A year of testing and teaching had proven that the girl was a sponge. Masters watched them practice. He only nineteen and she seven. They were the youngest pair there.

The Dark Lord watches from his window. Another Master sits beside him. Their faces hidden. "She will be the strongest Sith ever. Her force ties are strong."

"You have plans for her my Dark Lord?"

"Yes. Such bright plans. Soon her other training will begin. I will give him another year before we begin to tell her the jedi way. Let her become more engrossed with the Sith. She thrives here."

"The Jedi my Dark Lord? Why would you teach her their ways?"

"Because my dear, she is going to infiltrate them."

* * *

><p>Rachel Age eight<p>

"Tell me the Jedi Code!" Draxx and Rachel are pitted against Morla and Firerya. Fireya fights mercilessly against the younger smaller girl. Her saber pushes against Rachel's with enough force to cause the girl to be pushed back. Her feet dig into the ground and she shouts as she shoves Firerya back using force.

The girl flips and lands on her feet. She scowls at the human,. Her red face angry. Black tattooing standing out against her high cheek bones. Her black hair falls in wisps around her horns. Their borrowed sabers buzz loudly. "_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force._"

Draxx shoves Morla back and the blue woman slides along the ground before slipping onto her feet smoothly. "Tell me why they are wrong!"

Rachel stay calm. Centered as Firerya comes toward her, saber first. "Emotion is passion. Passion is strength. Peace is a lie. There is no such thing."

"What is the Sith code?" Draxx grins as he pins Morla to the ground. Her saber sits in his back pocket.

Rachel pins Fireya between two stones. "_Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains will be broken and the force shall free me._" The girl scowls at her. She was four years older than Rachel yet the child still managed to beat her.

Draxx grins until a rock hits him. Rachel tilts her head and a half smirk forms on her mouth as Morla pins Draxx down. He glances at his apprentice as the other master lets him up. "Why didn't you help me?"

She tilts her head. "She was not going to kill you. Why save you when you can save yourself." Draxx sighs. Sometimes he thinks he has trained a robot. Other times he sees that six year old in there. The one who loved to sing.

* * *

><p>Rachel Age Nine<p>

"My dear child. How does your training go?" The Dark Lord stares at the girl. Draxx stays bent over, his forehead pressed into the ground.

Rachel mirrors his position. "Good My Dark Lord. Master Draxx tells me I am surpassing his training skills. I have mastered everything he has with the force."

The Dark Lord smirks under the curtain. "That is good my child. Now you must begin more training. Do you understand what the Sith wish to do?"

"To become strong. Pass our knowledge onto those we can. Make them stronger than us. Kill those who wish to kill you but spare those that can teach you more. The Sith are a unity but you protect yourself. Kill or be killed." Rachel stares at the floor as she repeats this.

"You are smart my child, but you will be different."

Rachel looks up and Draxx holds his breath. "How My Dark Lord?"

The Dark Lord laughs loudly. "You will not kill anyone. We will bring more force sensitive masters in. They will teach you all they know. You will learn to manipulate the force. Conceal things. You will become one of the most powerful Sith. And you won't kill anyone to prove that. Your heart will stay clean."

"Why tell me not to kill my Dark Lord?" Rachel stares at the curtains.

"Because I have plans for you my child, and they don't include tainting your heart. It must stay pure."

* * *

><p>Rachel Age Eleven<p>

"What is your name?" Draxx's voice is calm.

"Julia."

"LIE!" The force presses into her chest, four master's pressing against her. She glares at them. "Control your anger! They will kick you out when they sense it. Let it spark but then control it! Allow a few slip ups but everytime they tell you that there is no emotion you conceal it better."

"What is your name?" Morla's voice is loud in the dark room.

"Draxx."

"LIES!" Draxx's voice rings out and they force push against Rachel's chest, depriving her of oxygen.

She pants and her own force pushes against them. They struggle to hold her down. "My name is Tyrien!" She pants it out.

Draxx grins. "Kid, that didn't feel like a lie at all. Truth."

"That's because it isn't a lie. My real name is Tyrien, I had a twin. She died and I took her name. My real name was never Rachel."

Draxx swallows. "Truth."

Rachel smirks and shove the four of them off without blinking. She rolls her shoulders. "Sorry Master, that was a lie. My name is Rachel."

Draxx swallow and looks to Morla as Rachel leaves. Firerya meets her in the hallway and they head to the training yard. Draxx shakes his head. "You ever wonder if we're training her too well. Those last two time I felt nothing but sincere emotion."

Morla watches as her apprentice, her shadow hand, disappears with Draxx's shadow hand. "I felt nothing as well. We are training her as the Dark Lord wishes. She will be our most powerful Sith."

"She's only eleven."

"That's what makes her so powerful."

* * *

><p>Rachel Age Thirteen<p>

"I can't believe you are going to try to become a Master." Rachel's voice is quiet as she floats in the air.

Firerya floats upside down beside her. Disassembling and reassembling her saber with her mind. The force pulses around them. "Draxx became yours at eighteen. I'm seventeen. I'm better than he ever was. Morla made sure of that."

Rachel laughs and steals the rock that gives the saber its color. It twirls in front of her and Firerya sighs as she opens her eyes. Staring at Rachel, annoyance clear on her face. Rachel grins. "Are you sure I didn't have anything to do with that?"

Firerya rolls her eyes. "You might have been a help. Especially in the force department." Firerya sighs, tilting her head back. Her hood falls down to reveal her dark red skin. The black marking are more distinguished now. As each year passed Firerya added another design. Never telling anyone the meaning. Rachel had always wondered.

Rachel floats the bright red rock back to Firerya. "You are correct in that assessment."

Firerya rolls her blue eyes. "Whatever Rachel. Are you ready?"

"They won't send me out yet. They want me to be older. They want me to be at the age where I can move quickly through the ranks."

"Hows the back story coming?" Firerya's voice is soft. She and Rachel may have been rivals when they first started out here, but they were the youngest. They had to learn to rely on the other. Even if it was against Draxx's wishes. His rely on no-one but yourself rule.

"They're giving me the details. Forging them in my mind until I almost think they happened to me." Firerya winces. Rachel shrugs. "It's what would have happened had I not been taken in by Draxx. It's not hard to imagine. They've got everything down to the freaking freckle on my hip. Brainwashing those men into thinking they saw me."

Firerya slips her hand into Rachel's. "But it's not true."

Rachel sighs lowly. "Might as well be. Every sordid detail is integrated into my head. The smell. They've been going over this story for six months. They are still manipulating other people. They've got a plan but I have no idea what it is."

The small girl rolls over onto her stomach and lays her head on her folded arms. Firerya floats over to the girl. They are a good fifty feet in the air. "I'm here for you. In case you need anything."

Rachel give the Zabrak a half smile. "Yeah."

Firerya rolls her eyes. "Forget Draxx's stupid rule. You trust me to look into your head. I trust you in mine."

Rachel sighs. "You are correct. You are the only one who asks permission anymore. The Masters just dive in. Trying to force their way into my head. I've been stuck in Rachel Berry the orphan child for six months. The only time i'm just Rachel, not Shadow hand to Sith Master, but just Rachel, is when i'm with you. They look for any faults in my head. Any detectable lies. Any cracks. I have to have cracks that hide my sordid past. Fake compartments that I hide fake memories that have to feel real. They cannot feel fake. The Dark Lord went creeping around in my head. Said I wasn't ready yet."

Blue eyes contrast against dark red skin. "You're the smartest person I know. You're also the 'll get this."

* * *

><p>Rachel Age Fifteen<p>

"Are you ready Rachel?" Draxx's voice is gruff. His stint with another Master last year had left him with a permanently gruff voice. Rachel had saved his life. Forcing the Sith Master off of hers. Draxx had stopped her before she could kill the Master. He reminded her that they needed her heart pure. She hadn't killed anyone. Hadn't had many dark thoughts other than finding her parents murders, both fake and real thoughts. Still that was hidden under layer upon layer of defense. She had learned to manipulate the force. Allowing it to help her lie. Hide the truth yet make the lies feel like the truth. Two and a half years were spent training Rachel in her fake past. Preparing her. Rachel nods. "Do you remember why you are doing this?"

Rachel stares straight ahead. "I will be the savior. I am the strongest in the force. I will end the Jedi's rule over the Galaxy. Their Code is a lie."

"Almost didn't recognize your voice Rachel." A shadow drops down from the sky.

The hood is dropped and short shaggy black hair curls around the horns set on Firerya's head. Rachel tilts her head. "Almost didn't feel you Firerya. You've gotten better at hiding your force presence."

Firerya grins. "I learned from the best." She pats Rachel on the back. "From a dirty Gruen on Trinity." Rachel turns a scowl in her direction. "Kidding, yesh can't take a joke."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "What are you here on the planet for?"

"You silly." Firerya looks to the rest of the Masters. "You haven't told her the plan yet?" She rolls her eyes figures. "Let's just say i'm there as bait." Rachel keeps the panic inside. No one feels it and she feels relief at that. Firerya stares at her like she can read her mind though. She winks. "Partnering up with my old master."

"I'm only fourteen years older than you child." Morla's voice holds her experience as she speaks to her former apprentice.

Firerya nods. "Yeah, not a child anymore master. Youngest to become a master since Draxx."

Draxx huffs at that. He crosses his arms. "If my Shadow hand wasn't leaving to the Jedi temple she would be the youngest in the history of Sith and Jedi."

"She would have been a master two years ago. She is more than prepared." Morla's eyes turn to the girl in question. "Do you remember the key things?"

"Yes. They've been drilled into my head for two and a half years. Keep the strong connection with the force. Have trouble with the saber. Fear hurting younglings. Show discomfort around male advisories. Have nightmares." Rachel stares impassively ahead of her. Firerya watches. Her friend had become even more of a robot. A soldier in the two years she had been gone. "Let my emotions flare but then control them. Allow the Master Yoda to view my head. Let fear and discomfort shine through the most. Ashamed undertone as he goes through my head."

"Very good Shadow Hand." The Dark Lord's voice filters to them. "I assume you all are ready." The group nods. "Draxx, you will stay here. Your tie to Rachel will interfere with her job." Draxx clenches his jaw and his eyes turn to Firerya. The Dark Lord laughs. "Ohh, Draxx, you need to hide you thoughts and emotions better. You've failed with age. And don't worry. Firerya has proven herself. She won't interfere with the job. Not like you would. After all, you dislike the thought of anyone taking your Shadow Hand." The dark Lord laughs again before disappearing.

Draxx steps forward. "Well kid, I guess this is goodbye." His dull red eyes bore into her. "It was a pleasure training you."

Rachel tilts her head. "I'm sure I trained you these last few years." Draxx laughs. "I'll see you sometime Master." She bows deeply. Then her Master pulls her into a surprising hug. She leaves after that, following Firerya to the ship. They sit in silence before Rachel looks to her best friend. "What did the Dark Lord mean when he knew you wouldn't interfere."

Firerya winces. "Draxx is slightly possessive of you. It's why he hated us hanging out so much. You were his and I was competition for you affection. Training you while being the youngest to ever become a master made him feel bigger than he was." She winces. "I'm not trying to make him sound bad, it happens to the best of us." She shrugs her shoulders. "After I defeated Master Unji to become a Lord he grew resentful. Jealous. He wanted to challenge me. So I left to the dark ends of space. Killing him would have interfered with you, the Dark Lord said. I just follow orders."

"So I haven't seen you in two years because Draxx was jealous?" Rachel probs Firerya with the force, searching for deceit.

"You can snoop around in my head if you want." Firerya shrugs as she props her feet on the dash of the control system.

Rachel shake her head. "No, I believe you. He has been weird these last few years. He kept acting like everyone was going to stab him in the back. He watched me when I slept. I could feel the disturbance in the force around me."

Red finger grip the tan of Rachel's fingers. "I wish I could have been there for you. I get to see you for maybe three hours and then you're gone again."

Rachel smirks. "You could always cause trouble and get my Master sent after you." Rachel smiles. "I'll be a padawan in a year or so hopefully. Then i'll go on missions across the galaxy."

Firerya laughs. "I keep forgetting you haven't seen the galaxy. They always kept you hidden away." Red fingers tighten. Behind them Morla watches them. She sighs softly, Sith didn't make friendships yet these two were friends. She knew somehow the universe would tear them apart. Being on opposite ends of the system would damage them. Jedi and Sith. Especially if they had to fight one another. They can't hold back.

Morla watches as they talk for those three hours. When they enter the system she speaks up. "We'll drop you off in the slums. You have exactly two hours to get into everyone's mind and convince them you were there all night. Master Unagi has already worked with their mind. He left no traces. Remember your training." Rachel nods. "After exactly two hours you are going to go outside for air. Two men will mug you. Firerya and I will have been leading a Jedi to the whore house when you shove them back. Remember everything."

"It has been drilled into my head for two years I will not forget it. " She turns to Firerya. "Be careful."

Firerya winks. "When am I not." Rachel sighs and Morla interrupts their bickering.

"Alright Rachel. Change into these." Rachel strips without preamble and Firerya swallows as she sees the scars. Morla watches her former apprentice's face and can see the confusion and pain and anger. This was why Sith didn't form attachments. They were lucky the Dark Lord was so enamored with Rachel.

"Rachel, what happened?" Firerya finger brush forward, trembling as they touch a ragged scar across Rachel's hip bone.

"Scars need to match the memories they gave me. I've been living on the streets for years. I was attacked. Sold, branded." Firerya's fingers brush across Rachel's prominent ribs and then her back bones. They jut out. She is still gorgeous just skinny. Too skinny. "Extremely underfed."

"How long?" Firerya's voice shakes.

Rachel shrugs. "Since I was ten. I thought it was punishments but turns out they had my entire fake life planned out. Down to the age I received scars. Did you know you can tell how old a scar is?" Firerya shake with uncontrolled anger. She pulls at the hood Rachel had been wearing. Her hair was not it's natural healthy brown. It was limp. Like she had lived on the streets all her life. "At least its believable." She finishes pulling on clothing. "Gotta go Firerya." She kisses the Zabrak's cheek. "See you on the other side." She jumps out of the hatch and disappears into the night.

Firerya stands there shaking. "This is why we don't form friendship." Morla sets a hand on her former Shando hand's shoulder.

"You branded her?" Firerya's voice knows the truth. "How come I never saw it? We always tried to force each other shields down, to get into each others heads. It was practice but also a trust exercise."

"Because we had worked with her that hard. She knew you would break. She protected you." Morla looks ups. "Come my dear, we have a Jedi to lure ."

They disappear into the night. Rachel sits at the bar in the silent Night Club. A bartender greets her. "Rachel."

"Kelp." The name comes easily. The fake memories completely in her head.

"Rough night sweetheart?" Rachel shrugs. "Alright. The boss is gonna want you sooner or later. Drinks on me though."

"Thanks Kelp." He nods. His numerous hands are getting to work making her a drink and cleaning the counter.

Rachel spends the next two hours working on everyones head. The guy passed out in the back was her client. She had danced for him thirty minutes before she sat at the bar. He had fondled her and tried to force her into having sex. He called her a no good whore and pulled at her necklace. She shoved him off and the alien had hit her, busting her lip and ripping her clothes open. Drak, the guard, stopped him before he could get any farther. She worked layer upon layer leaving no trace as she altered memories. Everyone here was regulars. There were no new comers. They were easy to manipulate.

It hits the two hour mark and she gets up. "Boss ain't gonna like you leaving so soon!" Kelp yells out.

"I just need some air Kelp!" She steps out side and moves to a corner. She slides down the brick wall. She brings her knees to her face and cries. Gut wrenching sobs. She feels the emotions swirling around her. Overbearing. She feels the two men approaching.

"Ohh. Sweet thang. Sad. Look at her Ilo." She can't tell what species they are but they are almost human like.

"We should help her think of something else. Something good."

"She a hooker. Think she got any credits?" They are both dressed in baggy clothing. Faces hidden.

"Get off of me!" They grab her arms and she struggles against them. She forces her emotions out there. She can feel the Jedi. He is near, chasing the two Sith and he feels her. He falters at the panicked and pained emotions. She can feel Firerya's hidden anger. It was well hidden. Rachel had taught her well.

The men rip at her clothing and she lets them touch her before she screams. She force throws them across the street. Trash cans fly and she stumbles into the wall. She lets emotions overwhelm her. Playing them out. She fakes the fatigue. The force helping her. Hiding her deceit. Only a true master could do this

She feels him getting closer. Curious. She watches as he leans in near her. "NO!" She moves her hand infront of her face. The Jedi goes flying backwards. He manages to straighten himself out in the air and lands on his feet. He holds up hands in a calming manner. "NO. Stay back."

Rachel stumbles into the wall and pushes the feeling of fatigue heavily out as her eyes flutter. "Hey. Hey. I'm a Jedi. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't take me back. Please." With that she faints the Jedi catches her and holds her close as he looks around. He sees her clothing. Looks at the whore club and sighs. He checks her hip. There's the brand.

He pulls out money. He walks in there. Throws the money on the table and leaves. They try to put up a fight but he shrugs them off. "Thats enough to pay for her for three lifetimes. More than she would last here." He carries her to his ship.

He pulls up his hollowgram. "Schue. Your call surprise it is." The green face of Master Yoda looks back at the man.

"Yes. I'm heading back early. I was tracking two Sith Lords but stumbled upon a force sensitive girl. She's small. Malnourished. She made me fly across the street without a thought or effort. Though she did faint."

"Powerful she will be. Much promise." Yoda nods before staring at Schue. "Bring her in you will."

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later on Coruscant<em>

Rachel comes to slowly, aware of two things. she is tired. Or well faking tired but she can tell they believe it. She flutters her eyes and moans. Pain flares in her system. Face swollen from the earlier punch. She did it herself in the bathroom. Used the force in the shape of his fist. It had hurt but nothing like the knife wounds or burns. She opens her eyes and see Master Yoda. Shock and fear she shoves out. Making sure the emotions are strong. "Safe you are. Jedi temple this is. Force sensitive you are."

Confusion shows in her voice. "What?"

"See in your head may I?"

"Uhh." She lets confusion and fear project to them. "What? Where am I?" She looks around frantically. "Did Dino send you? Tell him i'll pay him back. I'm still working at Boss's."

"Jedi temple this is. Know Dino or Boss I do not." Yoda looks at her and she just stares at him in confusion and fear.

Schue steps forward and Rachel flinches back. She lets the force wrap around her and push against him slightly, creating a barrier. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Master Schue and this Master Yoda. We're jedi. We believe that you are force sensitive. It means you can do things like this." He floated a book over to himself. "Also things like when you threw me across the street. Or the barrier you are creating. You already have so much power and you haven't trained yet."

"I don't. Im not. I'm not a Jedi. I dont know about force and I dont want to be here. I need to get back to Boss and Dino. They'll kill me."

"Troubled you are child. Safe here you are. Hurt you no one can." Yoda crosses his fingers together ass he feels her emotions shoving against him.

"Youre just saying that so I'll trust you, i've heard it before." Rachel stares at them with distrusting eyes.

"See into my head you can. See into yours may I?"

"Uhh. Sure? You won't like anything you find." She lets fear eat away at her. "This isn't going to hurt is it?" She allows discomfort to show in her emotions and face. She feels him enter her head and she doesn't even attempt to go in his she gets trapped in her own memories. She lets shame flood her as Yoda gets to the scars and her job.

"Ashamed you should not be. Strong you are. Sorry I am." He pats her head. "Strong with you the force is."

She wipes at the tears on her face. Master Schue looks at her in worry. "You can stay here, learn to control the force within you. You are safe here, I promise."

She snorts. "Promises are always broken."

* * *

><p><em>INFORMATION<em>

_Draxx is a Chiss- Chiss have blue skin and red eyes, the brightness of their eyes and skin depends on the oxygen levels they take in._

_Firerya is a Zabrak- Zabrak have red skin, black tattooing on their faces the most well known is Darth Maul._

_Morla is a twi'lek- Twi'lek have blue skin and two 'tails' coming off of their head._

_Rachel is human, just extremely force sensitive_


End file.
